The One and Only
by lolaughoutloud123
Summary: Nigel and Kate discover what it's like to work with someone you have a crush on and try to keep it a secret. After the plane crash they discover they are falling in love with each other and notice things they have in common.
1. Chapter 1 - The Rescue

**Chapter 1** **The Rescue**

_Hey guys! I'm lolaughoutloud123 and this is my first piece of fanfiction! I'm pretty_

_nervous, I don't if anybody will like it. I'm planning on writing in my free time (I'm pretty _

_busy), but I want this to be a book...well, no, like, I want it to have chapters. I have read _

_some CJ fanfiction, and everything I've read has been great! So, excuse me if I don't _

_update on a regular basis, I have stuff to do :) please review and comment, I really want _

_to know what y'all think! _

_PS, I hope I finish this story. I know where I want to go, it's just a matter of writing it and _

_actually doing the work! I kinda get bored and stop stuff, so you guys have to pester me! _

_This will primarily be a Kate/Nigel story, some Jordan/Woody, some Garett/Renee and _

_not much Bug/Lily. I'm sorry, neither Bug nor Lily were my favorites. But I did just watch _

_Crossing Jordan on Netflix this summer! Oh, and I know there isn't that much Kate/Nigel _

_fanfic out there, so the pressure is really on! ;)_

_I don't own Crossing Jordan or any characters or stuff or products or anything else I _

_write in here. This is just my imagination working! Wow, that was long! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Set right after finale.**

"I love you Jordan." said Woody, finally sharing the pent up feelings he's had for

years. "I love you too Woody. I know now, that you were always the one for me. Don't

get used to this mushiness, Farm boy." Jordan felt like a weight was lifted from her

shoulders, it felt right.

_ Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh, whoosh. _"Do you hear that?" said Jordan, standing

up and looking at the sky. Woody was standing up as he said, "Yes, I do. It kinda

sounds like a helicopter." Nigel came running over looking excited, closely followed by

Kate, "Guys, they came. They came for us. We're going home!" Everyone was happy,

the look on their faces was pure joy.

The two helicopters landed nearby and the gang split up into 2 groups - Garett,

Jordan (who refused to leave him "I am not going to leave his side. I'm going with

Garett") and Woody (who didn't want to go in a different helicopter without Jordan) in one

helicopter, and in the other was Nigel, Kate (who was being strangely worried and

protected of Nigel), and Bug.

Kate sat next to Nigel and buckled up. She was afraid of flying before the

accident, but now she utterly terrified. Nigel looked over at Kate, and knew she was

worried about him, something that was out of character for her. She had her eyes

squeezed shut and a hand clutching the arm rest between them. He wanted to stroke

her hair, to comfort her, to tell her she'll be alright. But most of all, he wanted to

confessing his feelings. He was falling in love with a bright, beautiful, blond-haired, blue-

eyed ME who was prickly on the outside, but seemed soft and sweet on the inside. So

instead, he settled for holding her hand and stroking his thumb over the back of her

hand.

One minute Kate was freaking out, they were in the air, flying. FLYING. She

thought she couldn't do it, even though she kept repeating a mantra, _"We won't crash. _

_We won't crash. We won't crash." _Then, out of the blue, she felt a gentle hand placed on

top of hers and a caring thumb making circles on the top of her clenched hand. She

knew it was Nigel, but she still couldn't help but calm down just a bit. She wasn't a

mean person like the way she acted at work; she just needs time to adjust to a new

place and new surroundings. But she likes Nigel. No, not like him the way she does the

team (they wore her down, she likes that they're a family), she _likes likes him. _Of

course, she would _never, ever _admit that. Unless he said it first. But they did share that

one kiss...and it was quite good...and she thought he enjoyed it. However, if he just

enjoyed a kiss, that means nothing. It doesn't necessarily means he likes her and wants

to marry her and start a family with her. "_God, what's wrong with me? All I think is that _

_he may or may not like me and suddenly I end up with us being married with kids and _

_being happy? I really need to get some. Maybe I will go to a bar after we get home and _

_I'm settled. IF WE DON'T DIE! WE WON'T DIE. WE WON'T DIE. WE WON'T DIE."_

He was watching her, she seemed to calm down when her put his hand on top of

hers, but just a moment ago she got that look on her face like she was worried. Oh what

he would do to comfort her.

"Kate, love, don't worry, we're gonna be okay." She sighed, but didn't open her

eyes. "Nigel, you don't know that for sure. Did you predict we were going to crash? Did

you?" She didn't wait for an answer. "If it happened once it can happen again." He

wasn't sure what he could say to comfort her, and his arm was throbbing, but he didn't

care about that. "It's going to be fine Kate. I can feel it love, we're gonna land and then

you'll be still stuck with me. You can't get rid of me that easily. I don't plan on going

anywhere."

Kate was listening to his calm, British accent. He seemed to be telling the truth

but she couldn't be sure, not until they land. But he said, _"You can't get rid of me that _

_easily. I don't plan on going anywhere." "It was almost like he was talking about us, _

_about a relationship. No, that's crazy,"_ she thought to herself.

She didn't say anything after that, she just quietly rested her head on his

shoulder, and when she did, he turned his face to kiss the top of her head. She was

calm for moment. And that's the last thing she remembers, as she fell asleep like that.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Hospital

**Chapter 2 The Hospital**

_So, I'm not really sure how y'all are gonna like this chapter. I think I went a little too mushy in some parts. So, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEE comment and review! I want to know what you guys think and if I should change/edit anything._

There were hospital staff waiting on the roof when the helicopters touched the ground. The minute Garett's helicopter landed, Jordan rushed and a prized the nurses of Garett's worsening condition. The nurses took Garett on a stretcher and rolled him into prep for surgery. Jordan was trying to run after him but a nurse stopped her, "Ma'am, you can't go after him he's going to be taken into prep then rushed into surgery, there's nothing you can do right now. It's better that we calm you down and check your injuries. Once that is all done, feel free to wait for your friend to be out of surgery. But by the sound of his injuries, he'll be in there for awhile."

Jordan heard every word the nurse said and started seething. Garett wasn't just her friend, he was like a father, a boss, and a best friend all rolled into one. There is no way she was going to lose him. She was about to yell at the nurse when Woody came up to her, "Come on Jor, she's right, there's nothing we can do right now while Garett's in surgery. Let's get you cleaned up and then we'll wait for him together. How does that sound?" She knew Woody was only trying to help, and part of her wanted to fight and go after Garett, but she knew he was right. And was just so tired, it really didn't feel right to be bickering with Woody right now. She let out an exacerbated sigh, "Fine, just this once you win. But the minute I'm all cleaned up I'm going to Garett's floor to wait for him.

As the nurse, Jordan, and Woody walked off, Kate, Nigel, and Bug were all talking their own nurses. Although, it really didn't seem like Nigel was able to do much talking with Kate butting in and telling the nurse all about his broken arm, "He's going to need an x-ray to see how much damage was done; and run a blood test, see if he has any infections. I think it's unlikely but it's still good to check. He's going to need to need food and water, and a lot of sleep. We were deprived of those when we were stuck on the mountain. Oh, and make sure he doesn't have hyperthermia. His fingers look fine, but check his toes and the rest of his body. We don't want that to go undiagnosed."

As Kate finally took a breath, Bug butt in to talk to Nigel, "Hey man, she's gonna take me down and examine me. Come find me later, okay?" Nigel nodded and the nurse asked Kate, "And you are this man's...? Wife? Fiancée? Girlfriend?" Kate was beginning to feel a blush creeping up her cheeks, "Uh... well.. you see... I'm his co-worker. His friend. I'm just worried about him." The nurse nodded and turned to Nigel, "You have one loving friend if she's worried to put you first just so we can make sure you're healthy." "Yes, I am one very lucky man." And with that, Nigel grinned at Kate and started walking to the rooftop entrance.

Nigel knew he was lucky, Kate was worried about him and gave the nurse a list of things to make sure they check for. He wanted to know what she was thinking. He isn't the kind of guy that settles for a monotonous relationship. Although, when he's with Kate, she doesn't make him want any other woman, he wants her. She keeps him on his toes and just keeps surprising him; even if it's something small.

Kate just stood there for a minute, staring at the back of Nigel, then on impulse, started to run towards him. She didn't know what she was doing, or going to do. but she just ran towards him. "Hey, Nigel, what are you doing? Don't walk away like that. I'm not leaving you alone. You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not."

Nigel stalled on the stairs, waiting for Kate to catch up. He was smiling on the inside, she said, _"I'm not leaving you alone. You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not." _


	3. Chapter 3 - Examination

_I'm so sorry these chapters have been so short lately! I know where I want to go and these are just like filler chapters til I get to the good stuff :) So ya'll enjoy and PLEASE read & review!_

**Chapter 3 Examination**

**"**Okay Dr. Switzer, you're all cleaned up and ready to go. I will suggest taking it easy for a little while, you have mild hyperthermia, dehydration, and starvation. For the pain I'd suggest Advil." said the male doctor tending to her wounds.

"Yeah yeah, I know the drill. 'See a psychiatrist too, while you're at it. You've been stuck on a mountain with barely no food or drink.' Trust me I will. It'll probably be mandatory for me to go back to work. I'm a doctor, I know what you were going to say before you said it. So am I free to go now? I'd really like to find my friend."

Kate was getting very annoyed, she had to wait 15 minutes for the doctor because they were backed up and she had to go find Nigel.

The doctor just gave a small smile and replied, "Yes, you may now go find your friend. Ask one the nurses and they'll be happy to help. Please rest Doctor, it truly is important for your health. Don't blow it off."

Kate said nothing. She just got up, grabbed her stuff, and headed for the nurses station.

"I'm looking for a Nigel Townsend, I came in with him. He's about, this tall, shaggy black hair, and an annoying British accent. Do you know what room he's in?" Nigel heard Kate ask the attending nurse and he called to her, "Hey Kate, I'm over here love. How ya doin'?" She looked a little relieved to see he was okay and that he was in a wheelchair.

"I'm perfectly fine. Mild hypothermia, dehydration, starvation, and some cuts and bruises. Nothing a day of rest and lots of food and drinks can't cure. How are you feeling though? Are you coming back from your x-ray?"

"Yeah, just coming back. They said the arm has a clean break, I'll just have to live with a cast for awhile. Are you going to go see how Dr. Macy is?"

"Well, I was, uhm, hoping to stay here with you. I don't want you all by yourself. Besides, I'm sure Garett has Jordan, Woody, Bug, and Abby up there. And even if they're not all there, they will be soon." She seemed to be a little nervous while she was waiting for Nigel's reaction.

"I'd love to have the company. You're welcome to join me anytime love." He said with a smile on his face. "I just want to get up there to wait for Dr. Macy. Although I know all we'll be doin' is just sitting there waiting for any type of news."

"Oh please Nigel, He's Garett Macy. He is not going to die."

* * *

The doctor had arrived again and was getting ready to make Nigel his cast.

"So, how does it feel? It's almost like you've lost an arm for 7 weeks." said kate as they stepped into the elevator.

"Oh, it doesn't feel too bad. Sadly it's already starting to itch me. You don't happen to have a pencil or a ruler? Anything pointy or long?"

Kate just smiled and replied, "I know something that's sharp, shiny, and comes in all different sizes. I'm sure I could poke around and find one." She winked at him.

"Well, I think you're talking about a knife, so I'll just live with the annoying sensation."

"Hey, that's what I think of you. Except you won't be gone in 7 weeks."

"Oh please," said Nigel, "You know you can't live without me Kate. Who else will push your buttons for you?"

"Nobody would. That's why I wouldn't miss you."

Nigel was ready with his retort when they reached the waiting room where everyone was seated. Bug was sitting next to Lilly, who had Maddie, and Jordan was sitting next to Woody with his arm around her. "Hey guys, how's Dr. Macy?"

"We don't know yet, he's still in surgery," replied Woody.

"Where's Abby. I assume the hospital notified her when he came in." Kate said as she took a seat next to Nigel.

"They did. She'll be here soon. She was visiting some friends and has to drive back." Bug answered.


End file.
